Weighted exercise devices that are worn about the arms, ankles and other body parts are known. Such devices have been used to increase muscle development and workout efficiency, as the various muscle groups of the body in the region where such devices are worn are taxed, or have an increased resistant force due to the added weight. Many known athletic sporting activities benefit from training devices that isolate specific muscle development and strength. In addition, many sports require known protective apparatuses that are worn during training, or during participation in the sport itself, to protect various parts of the body from injury.